Welcome Aboard
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Sequel to Bad Habits. What Two members of the Ghost were up to when three of them were taking care of the Lothal mission.
1. Get to Work

**_Eyein's POV_**

**_Lothal_**

"Sorry I couldn't drop you guys off closer." We hear Hera say into our comlinks as we begin walking towards the Capital city. "But it might draw suspicion to some of Lothal's more hostile residents."

"Say no more Hera, will contact you once were done." Kanan replied watching the ghost disappears into the clouds. "Spectures lets move out." Kanan orders as we make our way into the city.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to be back here Kanan?" Sabine asked adjusting her Mando helmet.

"Should be as long we don't draw attention to ourselves we should be fine."

"Heh good thing I left my helmet in my room." I chuckle. "And just for the record drawing attention to ourselves seems to ALWAYS happen!"

It's true, in the past we've never left a place without blowing something up. And the chances of that happening here are pretty high.

"Come on Eyein don't be so negative." Rune smiled nudging me "Besides you and I will be away from the action will be in town."

I knew that Rune was eager to get away from the violence and I guess that I was too. I always felt strange when dealing with Storm troopers but in times like these you gotta do whatcha gotta do. And I hated what I had to do so long ago.

"Ok we all know our assignments now move out."

"See you all soon and good luck." Rune said.

"You too."

While Kanan, Sabine and Zeb heading to the east side of the city Rune and I headed west towards the market place to get the medical supplies we needed. Rune gasped when I pulled her into an alley way avoiding a squad of troopers heading our way; they passed us by without another thought.

"Thanks" She breathes softy as I let go of her. Hiding was never an issue for the others but for me and Rune it was different for me and her because we were wanted criminals according to the Empire hence part of our reasoning for joining the crew and being wanted by the Empire meant constantly keeping our heads down.

"Put your hood up." I order as we move through the crowed, Rune does as told and places her red hood over her head concealing her face. "Let's get the stuff and get out of here." I say pushing her into a store as another squad passes us. The doors to the shop close behind us as we walk up to the counter where an Ugnaught sat.

**_Rune's POV_**

_"Good morning what can I help you with today?"_

"What did he say? Eyein asks me looking confused.

"Oh he asked what he could help with." I reply smiling I forgot that Eyein didn't speak Ugnaught. "Don't worry I'll handle the sales you just make sure that no imperials show up." I say sweetly as Eyein moves to the window.

"Ones already here!" Eyein mutters under his breath.

"Eyein Storm stop it now!" I demand as I continue my business with the shopkeeper , in no time at all I gathered everything we needed and at a very reasonable price.

"Thank you so much for everything." I say as I pay the man and place all the items in a box. "Have a nice day."

"Uh Rune we got Imperials heading this way."

Ok now it was time to panic.

"Please sir you have to help us, my friend and I can't be seen here." I beg hoping that the life form would grant us place to hide.

_"In the back"_

"What did he say?" Eye asks me.

"Eyein come on." I say grabbing my friends arm and leading him into the back room we sit in the furthest corner from the door and pull a tarp over our bodies concealing ourselves. My body tenses when I hear the doors to the doors open and from the sound of footsteps I estimated about four troopers. I controlled my breathing as Eyein wrapped his right arm around my shoulder. The room was small and humid next to that the tarp was heavy which made it a little hard to breath.

"Sir we need to search your place of residents for any containment crates, five have just been stolen by a group of rebels." I hear one trooper say

_"Do you have a warrant?"_ The shopkeeper asks.

"We don't need a warrant if your found guilty." Another replies. "Search the place."

I was enraged when I heard the sounds of shattering glass, wood breaking and objects falling as the troopers ransack the shop, it was so unbelievable what these men do to theses poor people, but I suppose that Eyein was more hurt than I was at what was going on. I tightly gripped his hand left hand in my own as the noise continues, the poor physician begging with the soldiers to stop the needless destruction but they wouldn't. I couldn't see Eyeins face but I could tell that we were both looking scared right now especially when one trooper said.

"Check the back room."

The doors swooshed opened and I could see the outline of the trooper when he enters the dark room. Eye holds me closer to him when we both hear the brut begins shoving objects around I wanted to do something, but I stayed quiet four our sakes. Eyein is only three years older than me him being 26 and myself being 23 and I often wonder how he doesn't sometimes show his fear, he seems to almost swallow it and stay calm in certain situations I really needed to know how he did this. The noise grew louder and louder until I saw the trooper's hand reaching for the tarp where Eyein and I were hiding. Closer and closer he got and….

"This is LRC 025 all troopers report to the main square rebel forces have been spotted I repeated all Strom troopers to main square."

I could feel myself breathe again as his hand inched away from and he walks out the door shutting it behind him. We waited a few moments for the solders to leave, a sigh of relief rushes over us when they do. Fresh air enters my lungs as Eyein pulls the tarp off of us, I could feel mine and his own heart racing when we stand to our feet.

"Stay here." Eye says walking to the door and opening it up poking his head outside. "All clear" He finally says motioning me to him, we both walk out and see the huge mess. It was horrible to look at. Cupboards, shelves tables everywhere in pieces shattered glass lay scattered on the ground.

Unbearable!

"Are you ok?" He asked gripping my shoulders.

"Yes I'm alright….you?"

"Fine." He breathes "Just fine."

"Eye did you hear that report that came in? Rebel activity the others maybe in trouble."

"Your right we better get back to the ghost and fast."

The poor shopkeeper sat crying over his destroyed shop I felt so sorry for him I knew that both of us did. I handed Eyein the box, reached into my pocket and pulled out all the money I had left, handing it kindly to the man.

"For the damages and thank you for hiding us."

"Rune we gotta go." Eyein calls from outside.

"I'm coming." I call back. "Don't worry things will get better." I say smiling as I get up and race out the door hearing the man shout.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Over and over again

"That was good watcha did Rune." Eyein smiled at me.

"It was the right thing to do." I reply.

"Specter 6 to Ghost specter 7 and I need a pick up ASAP"

"On my way." I hear Hera say into my wrist comm. Rune was struggling to keep up with me as we continued to run through town. Troopers were already on our tails.

"We gotta loose em!"

I wasted no time working on that. _"Xizral" _With the wave of my hand her magic detained the Stormtroopers.

"Nicely done."

Within seconds the Ghost arrives to pick us up. Eyein and I hop aboard with the medical supplies in tow our backs against the ship.

"So what did ya bring?" Sabine asked examining the box content.

"Everything we're going to need for the next few months that is if all of you stop getting shot at." I say frustrated as i set the bag on the floor

"What are ya gonna do Rune? What are ya gonna do?" Zeb laughed.

"Where's Kanan?" Eyein asked when he realized that our leader was not present on board

"Needed a pick up same as you two." Replies Sabine sitting on one of the crates.

"Oh." Eyein smirks. "Oh no way you got them?" He asked opening one of the crates and pulling out the contents.

"Of course we did mate, just like we said we would."

"Hey I never doubted it big guy." Storm smirks "But why does K need a pick up why wasn't he with you two?"

"Well we ran into an unexpected bump." Sabine said.

"What kind of bump?" Eye asked arms crossed eye raised. I couldn't help but giggle as Zeb and Sabine stare at one another.


	2. Take off

**_Sabine's POV_**

"A kid?" The clone asked, eyebrow raised looking like he didn't believe us. "You guys got punked….by a kid?"

"We didn't know he was gonna be there!" Zeb protested folding his arms.

"Aw don't worry Zeb I won't tell anyone." Storm laughs loudly.

"I wouldn't push it soldier boy." Zeb growled pushing Arc back. "After all, you weren't with us. What have you lost the nerve to fight?"

"Never." He glares angrily. "I was programmed to do so remember?" His fist clenches tightly i was actually afraid that they were going to fight it our tight then and there. Be hard to tell who would win a brawl like that

"Ok enough." Rune says helping me pull the two apart.

"What's going on here?" We all hear Kanan ask as he walks up the ramp of the Ghost.

"Nothing." Zeb replies glaring at Storm.

"Good, Hera take off." Kanan orders into his com.

Within seconds the ship is moving. "We're leaving?" I ask curiously.

"Not yet, there's still one create is missing we can't leave without it."

"Sounds dangerous. We already have a party on our tail, we need to get out of here and meet with our buyer."

"Arc, if the Tie fighters are after us for stealing this stuff then they will no doubt be after that boy as well." Rune explains

"Aw poodo." Arc sighs clasping his hands over his face. "Fine let's go after the little grunt.

"Care to tell us what went on with you two?" Kanan asked Rune

"Later, we have too much to deal with as it is."

"Good point."

We flew to the outside the Capital City and into the outskirts of Lothal, the ship did a full circle then stopped still in the air, the ramp to the bay opened and Kanan stepped out. "So what did happen with you and Rune?"

"Long story, Sab." Arc groans leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. We all jolted when the Ghost began moving again zooming away from the tie fighters still tailing us. We all turn to see Kanan had brought a kid on board.

**_Arcs POV_**

"Who's the Shorty?" I asked staring at the blue haired kid digging through the crates.

"A local." Replied Kanan

"Oh great….hey hey get out of there Shorty." I order grabbing the kid away from the crates after he and Zeb finished their little spat.

"Let me go." He demands struggling to get away. "I got to them first."

"It's not who's first it's whose last." Kanan smirked. "Keep an eye on our friend here." He orders heading up into the cockpit.

"You two have fun with that. Rune and I are gonna unload."

While the others watched our new passenger Rune and I opened the doors to the med bay and began unloading the equipment just then the hip jerked harshly and bounced in all directions. I was desperate for anything sturdy to grab onto

"Wow the Empire must not be too happy today."

"Yeah, Rune they never are." another blast from those blasted Tie fighters almost knocked the witch off her feet; luckily I was able to catch her before she fell. "You ok?" I ask prompting her up

"Yes, thank you." She smiles. "I suppose this proves just how mad they are."

"Guess so, still think this was all worth it?"

"Any chance to help the Galaxy is worth any risk Arc, well at least it is to us."

I knew that she's right. "Uh…maybe I should get up there and shoot something."

"That would be good." Rune said as I make my way up the ladder to one of the cockpits and get ready.

**_Runes POV_**

One I knew that Arc was in the top guns I rush to others again almost losing my balance as the Ghost jerks again, the grip on my boots managed to keep me up as I lean my weight on the right side wall as the ship again turns. I adore Hera and her piloting skills but right now in this moment I was very much wishing that I were in a padded suit or maybe in his Storm trooper armor, well maybe I wouldn't go that far, I do not like Storm troopers, besides I don't think it would fit me. Confusion strikes me when I suddenly hear a notice coming from inside the ship. "Oh dear, we better not have womp rats." I hear Kanan over the com system asking Zeb and Sabine where the boy is, I had just then made my way to the meeting room when the Ghost bounces again and I tumble to my knees where I then see the empty closet that Zeb had opened. "Oh Zeb….please tell me you did not put the boy in there." I sigh looking worried.

"No of course not Rune." He replied

"He's lying." Sabine said helping me to my feet.

"Yes I gathered that." I reply smiling to the girl. "So where is he now?" I frown once Sabine points to the ceiling of the ship. "Oh dear…..well now I know that it isn't womp rats."

"AH blast it!"

"Arc, are you alright?" I call up to the right side gun when I hear his cry of distress.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He hollers down to me.

No matter how many times this happens, no matter how many times we get shot at, the more and more I feel trapped with no way out.


	3. Get out

**_Ezras POV_**

What have I gotten myself into? I wonder this as I snoop around the ship now known as the Ghost, I just wanted to look around, see what I could find for myself, I was told by the white haired girl who told that her name is Rune to stay put while she and the others spoke in the other room, but did I listen? Teh no way, besides I'd be leaving these smugglers soon enough. I was only looking down the main hall for one minute when I noticed the ship's droid locking one of the main cabins, hmmm must be important if he's locking it down. Once I'm sure that he's gone I quietly make my way to the room, I move my Arcs forward and back to make sure that no one is coming my way.

I wasn't exactly sure what I would find, but maybe something worthwhile. The lock was sticky but I managed to finally get it open, the doors slide open and I walk in. The room felt cold and a little unnatural, but seemed big enough for two people, it was clean everything neatly put away. At first I didn't see anything worth taking until I saw a vid player up on the top bunk; I quickly climb up and snatch the player, where I then also see multiple holo disks laying scattered on the bed.

"Hm maybe one of them likes to watch movies." I chuckle to myself as I grab one of the disks and insert it into the player, within seconds an image of man appears, he was old, late 60s and wore an Imperial Admiral uniform , I stay quiet as he speaks.

"You are in danger 1486." He spoke sounding worried and distressed. "The Empire is aware of your activities they know about your condition it won't be long until they come to take you away. You need to pack your things and leave; your tracker is still inside your arm, you must remove it at once, cut it out. I will contact you again soon 86, stay hidden until then." The image fades away after that. This made no sense, why would an imperial Admiral war some on this ship? Who was he warning and why? I remove the disk and lay it back where I found it, and then make my way to the door where I then see a closet, maybe I did find something other than a vid player, I press the control to open the door and I freeze at what I see. Storm Trooper armor well at least bits and pieces of it, chest, torso along with leg and arm plates, what would these guys do with Storm Trooper armor? I look over the helmet in amazement; this thing had really seen some action, scratches, blast marks the guy who wore this must have seen a lot of destruction. The helmet was even painted with two blue upside down triangles the second one slightly longer than the first was under the right Arc of the helmet, it even felt rough not new like the newest models that I've seen and kept for myself I even saw a number on the right side but it was slightly faded but it read 1486.

1486? Those were the same numbers that the Admiral spoke of in his message, strange. But I had no time to wait around, I had to get out and fast, I was just about to open the door when I suddenly opens in front of me, I stop dead in my tracks and slowly look up to see the guy who was wearing the helmet when I boarded the ship, he was standing tall over me.

"Heh…..hey." I say in a stutter. My Arcs widened when his fists tightened and I saw the number 1486 tattooed onto the top of his right forearm, I look him straight in his brown Arcs and recognize the same blue tattoo under his right Arc same as the helmet then everything made sense to me. "You're…you're a Storm Trooper?" I gasp slightly backing up.

"Clone." He growls through his teeth as he snatches the helmet away from me along with the video player. "Get out!" He shouts pointing to the hall way. I waste no time running out of there as fast as I could not looking back, in the process I almost ran into Rune.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" She asked looking over my shoulder I soon look back too and we both watch the soldier walk into his room and shut the door, Rune sighs and hangs her head. "You went into Arcs room didn't you?"

"Arc?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "He has a name?"

Rune takes a few steps back looking slightly surprised that I said this to her. "Of course he has a name."

"But…I…I thought that Cones couldn't have names anymore."

"Then clearly you don't know Arc Storm." she said leading me outside where the others were waiting for us with the crates.

"Everything alright? The leader asked Rune, at first I thought for sure that she was gonna rat me out and tell them all what I had tried to do, which I was slightly starting to feel badly about….slightly.

"Nothing to worry about Kanan." Rune smiled sweetly." We just have a wonderer." She lied, she covered for me why? Why would she do something like that for someone like me? "We are only waiting for Arc." As if on cue the soldier makes his way down the ramp and into the open field with the rest of us.

"Ready?" Kanan asked

Arc helmeted head turns to me only staring me down at me for a few moments then turns his attention back to Kanan. "Yeah let's move out." I watch as Kanan, the pilot and Arc take two of the crates and make their way down the opposite side of the hill.

"Hey, where are they going?" I asked

"If I told ya I'd have to kill ya." Zeb glared at me. "Oh and I might just kill ya anyway."

"Grab a crate, pull your weight." The bright haired girl added seconds later.

"Come on now, can't leave anyone behind." Rune smiled walking with the others. I say nothing to any of them for a while, until I feel the need to thank Rune.

"Look…thanks for not ratting me out back there….I really wasn't looking for trouble I was only-"

"Looking for something to sell on the black market?"

"Well yes."

"And you thought that snooping around in Arc and Kanans room was a good way to make money?"

I then began to really feel bad for what I did, but I guiltily say. "Yes."

"It isn't nice to steal from people, don't you know that?"

"Yeah well in these times you don't have many options."

"No, I suppose not." Rune sighs looking her down at her feet as she walked. "But you shouldn't worry about Arc, he's just very guarded when it comes to his personal history."

"He seems a little cranky if you ask me." I mutter under my breath.

"That maybe so, but haven't you ever heard the expression don't judge a book by its cover?" I only nod my head. "Well just think of Arc as a very deep in depth, mysterious book."

"You like to read?"

"It's my favorite pass time."


	4. Trouble

**_ Arcs POV_**

"You shouldn't be too mad at him Arc." Rune said to me as we both walk up the ramp of the Ghost.

"Yeah I know." I sigh removing my helmet. "Still the Shorty had no right." I know what I said, but it didn't feel like the right thing to say, truth be told I wasn't angry at him, more like I was angry because of how I reacted once I found him out, Rune always tells me that I'm too guarded, and that I should let other people into my life, thing is I didn't have much of a life before I met the crew, back then I was pretty screwed up in the head. Maybe I still am?

"You should have seen their faces Arc." Rune smiled twirling around in the cargo bay as she walked. "Those people were so happy when we brought them that food, they were so grateful, you should have been there."

"No, I should have been." I reply rubbing my hand over my head. "Seeing someone like me being there would have only just caused trouble."

"Someone like you? Why do you sound and act like you're caring the blue shadow virus around when you say that?"

"People don't like Storm Troopers Rune, which means that I make public appearances."

"Arc." Rune sighs gripping my shoulder tightly with her delicate hand. "You are not a disease, so please for your sake stop acting as if you are."

"Rune…I'm sorry but you just don't get it." I breathe shaking my head then walking away back upstairs back to my room. I'm again shocked to see the Shorty again walking past me, looking quite guilty or maybe only pretending to be. That's when I realized that he was back in Kanan and my room again the little rat. "Ok that's it I'm changing the locks."

"That's probably a good idea." Kanan agreed with my statement.

"What did he take?"

"Nothing of yours I promise."

"And you?"

"Almost took a tool I seemed to use a life time ago."I only nod my head showing that I understand my friends hint.

"So we going after the wookies or what?"

"Indeed we are." Hera smiles brightly

**_Runes POV_**

The plan seemed simple enough to follow, retrieve the Wookies then get out, again simple enough to follow. I was ordered to stay close to the exit and take care of remaining Troopers that may come my way. I detest violence but in these times one must learn to defend them self, my energy bow is the only none lethal weapon I carry, it may not kill like a simple blaster but the energy does hurt on contact with skin and aside from my magic's and bow I suppose that you can call me old fashion.

While Sabine and Chopper dealt with the tractor beam, Arc was with Kanan and Zeb to get the Wookies out of their prison, I still can't believe that Kanan tried to pass Zeb off as a Wookie. I have never seen a Wookie before, not even when I was traveling the galaxy and was on the run from the Empire. But I have heard nothing else but good things about the species. I could feel my presences inside of this place, many friendly, and others not so much. But so far I was not sensing any danger until now…

I'm quickly startled when I see Ezra race past me as if I was never there to begin with, not only was I shocked to see him but also to see him running at the speed he was going, wait where is her going? I wanted to cal after him but I was afraid that someone would hear me and that would not only put me in danger but also the others. So for the moment I stay quite hopeful that Kanan and the others would find Ezra before the Empire did.

**_Arcs POV_**

Ok this was going good so far…so far, but we still had yet to see how it would turn out, I trust Kanan I follow his orders like a good soldier, a soldier following a general. Sure I'm a clone that went rouge for personal reasons, but that doesn't mean that I left the Empire empty handed, weapons armor, my brain is basically a how to guide to the Empire which makes me very valuable to our cause, my helmet is even still able to pick up Imperial radio chatter so I can know where their moving and why. Many of my armor I still wear aside from my helmet. I wore my under armor body suit the sleeves only went a little way over my forearms, I was a Commander which involved me receiving very updated gear, I wore the Kama that came with my suit it was colored with a bright green stripe on the ends, my navy blue cargos were tucked into my armor boots which also has green paint on them, I wore two utility belts one snapped around my waist the other hung a little loser, the armor gloves which helped me keep a tight grip, a light gray poncho covered my shoulders as well as my upper torso, the very last thing I kept that was ARc Trooper related was the green pauldron that covered my right shoulder.

Yes I no longer work for the empire but there are still parts of it that I carry with me, and whether I like it or not the empire is still a part of me. I was lucky to find the crew, I'm lucky to be with them, we benefit from one another, they help me and I help them.

"Things seem to be going smoother than our last opp." Zeb says as Kanan sets the charges while I watch our flank with my DC-15s blaster aimed and ready to fire.

"I'm with you on that one." I smile.

"It's a trap! We gotta get out of here, it's a trap!" Ok that was not a voice I was expecting to hear right now, it was the Shorty I was just glad that I didn't shoot him, he's too short to be a Storm Trooper anyway.

"What are you doing here Shorty?" I asked

"Carabast the kids blowing another opp." Zeb growled

"It's not an opp, it's a trap. Hera sent me to warn you."

"And you came?" I asked sounding surprised, the Shorty doesn't have time to answer me because the cell doors swing open and a squadron of Troopers begins shooting and following us, great this is just what we needed!

"I didn't have time to warn Rune, we also need to warn Sabine and Chopper, but they've jammed the comms."

"They're all smart."

"Arc's right they'll follow the plan, it will be fine."

"Right cause the plans turned out great so far."

"He has a point." I say, Kanan only rolls his Arcs at me. The grip on my blaster tightens when I see a squad of troopers being led by an ISB agent that….oh no I knew him. But I don't have time to react, the next thing I know the artificial gravity is turned off and I'm floating just like the others, magnetic grips were built into my boots, but I wasn't going to need them. I counted down the seconds in my head until the gravity is turned back on and my feet touch back onto the ground. "Hey Rune." I smile to her as we reach our exit.

"Glad to see all of you…..and you?" Rune asked curiously pointing to the Shorty.

"Ran right past ya huh?"

"Something like that, he didn't even tell me what's going on."

"We'll explain later for right now just get on board." I say helping Rune back up the ramp, Sabine quickly passes both of us along with Kanan to man the nose gun while I take the second, Rune rushes into the cockpit with Hera. We made it, sadly we didn't get what we came for but we made it, were all still here safe and sound. I only wish I could have seen Sabine's beautiful work once we took off.

**_(Don't forget to review)_**


End file.
